Energy Drink Zombie
/+1 and moves to a random lane. |flavor text = He can quit any time he wants. |trait = Frenzy}} Energy Drink Zombie is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 1 /1 . He has the Frenzy trait, and his abilities move him onto another random lane, and give him +1 /+1 at the start of every zombie tricks phase. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Gourmet Sports Zombie *'Trait:' Frenzy *'Abilities:' Start of tricks: This gets +1 /+1 and moves to a random lane. *'Set:' Event Card description He can quit any time he wants. Strategies With Energy Drink Zombie is usually useful to play in early rounds. He is similar to , but he moves to a random lane after plants are played each round. If you manage to keep him alive, he can get +1 /+1 every round, which makes him powerful enough to destroy most plants and do heavy damage to your opponent, thanks to Frenzy. To make Energy Drink Zombie last longer, try to bring Vitamin Z or other boosting cards to assure that he destroys something on the lane he moves to. Take note that he is also a sports zombie, so if you play as The Smash, playing zombies like Team Mascot and Zombie Coach can help boost him even further or protect him. In addition, while using this hero, unless you need to protect this, avoid using Possessed on it, as it already has the Frenzy trait, and there are other health-boosting tricks like Camel Crossing that are more efficient. Against This Zombie is easier to deal with in the earlier rounds, before it gets buffed too much for the opponent to handle, the player should always have a deck with instant kills, for example, Whack a Zombie, it can destroy it during turn 3 while it isn't very dangerous. The best choice for decks, however, is to have as many low cost high-damage plants, Wild Berry can destroy it during turn 2, but the player should not forget the randomness of both this Zombie and Wild Berry, having many Wall-Nuts can be a good idea to stall it until the player gets tricks to destroy it. Solar Flare and Rose both have Weed Whack which is a great idea to destroy this Zombie. If the Zombie becomes too dangerous, resort to bouncing or using Goatify on it. Gallery EnergyDrinkZombieStats.png|Energy Drink Zombie's statistics EnergyDrinkZombieCard.png|Energy Drink Zombie's card GrayedOutEnergyDrinKZombie.png|Energy Drink Zombie's grayed-out card EnergyDrinkZombieInfoButton.png|Energy Drink Zombie's grayed-out card with an info button 55energydrinkzombie.png|Energy Drink Zombie on the field Energy Drink Zombie is Frozen.jpg|Frozen Energy Drink Zombie EnergyDrinkZombieAttacking.png|Energy Drink Zombie attacking Trivia *He shares animations with Coffee Zombie. **Coincidentally, both are cards, both have the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait and gain +1 /+1 at some point when they are on the field. *His description is the exact opposite of Coffee Zombie's, with Coffee Zombie's being "He's been trying to cut back", while Energy Drink Zombie's says that he can quit anytime he wants. *He is the only zombie in the class. **This is based on the fact that he looks like some sort of skier, because of the skiing goggles on his head. *He is the cheapest [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] zombie in the game, costing 2 brains. **He is also the Frenzy zombie with the lowest stats in the game, starting with only 1 /1 . See also * Coffee Zombie Category:Gourmet cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Frenzy zombies